1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to kits and components thereof for retrofitting motorcycle factory frames with wide rear tires. Specifically, this invention relates to such kits and components for retrofitting such frames with true center wide drives and rear tires.
2. Related Art
It is known in the art of motorcycle maintenance that wider rear tires can be installed by modifying the rear swing arm for the motorcycle's rear wheel. However, these shop modifications are often done to inexact specifications, posing safety hazards. Further, these modifications to the swing arm only do not compensate for misalignment of the rear wheel and tire caused by inherent offset. For example, the Desrosiers 5,996,718 patent discloses a swing arm for customizing the rear wheel of a motorcycle using a triangular shaped swing arm typical to Harley-Davidson Softail.TM. motorcycles. However, the Desrosiers '718 patent does not compensate for the inherent offset orientation oblique to the motorcycle centerline. This causes the front and rear tires to be aligned on different center lines, resulting in poor stability and balance. It would therefore be a new and useful improvement over prior art for an after-market modification kit to include both a wider rear swing arm for the rear wheel and an offset transmission pullet to move the drive belt/chain outward t allow even swing arm spacing on both sides of the rear tire.